


Kindred Souls

by juhakuxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bokuto is a gang leader, Eventual Happy Ending, Gangs, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Kuroo is a sad child, Kuroo is anbu, Light Sadism, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Naruto AU, Ninjas - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Torture, Triggers, Violence, all of them are badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhakuxx/pseuds/juhakuxx
Summary: He pressed his mouth against Bokuto's and, for a moment, he could taste the universe right there-And it overwhelmed him........Or: In world where Kuroo suffers from his childhood scars and Bokuto is there to help him through it. When they finally realize their love for each other, fate decides to break them apart once more. They meet again but they are not what they used to be: innocent. Happy ending don't worry.I'm not good at summaries, sorry but it does involve Bokuroo being ninjas and gangs and one blood-lusting Oikawa.





	Kindred Souls

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: child abuse is mentioned but not explicitly displayed. Mental illness and instability is also in this work.  
> I havent written in such along time so i hope you like it! please comment, i would love feedback!!!!!!

Ch. 1

 

_ “Heotdoen kkumiraedo idaero jogeum deo stay”- House of Cards _

Tan hands tugged Kuroo’s wild mane as a sour expression twisted the five year old's features.

“Okaa-san, it hurts!”

The boy's mother smiled gently as she carefully combed her son’s hair into a more suitable style, “Ah, sorry Kuro-chan. Okaa-san is just excited to see Oto-san, aren't you?” 

The boy's face lit up like a candle at the mention of his father. He nodded vigorously, his hair flopping back to its regular bedhead. Minami lightly clicked her tongue at the newly formed mess. She sighed in defeat as she pecked her son’s cheek before saying,

“I haven't seen you this chipper in a while. Are you sure it’s only because Oto-san is coming home?”

The boy’s cheeks flushed pink as his eyes widened, “I made a friend, Kaa-san! He’s really cool and his eyes are so big-like an owl! I’m gonna hang out with him today since his mom’s comin’ home tonight.”

Sparks of yellow glittered with pure happiness as his lips twitched with anticipation. The mother laughed at her son’s enthusiasm,

“Ah, alright. Make sure you get home by sunset, I don’t want you to-”  Kuroo was already out of the house, his feet slapping against the pavement as he went to meet his friend.

**……**

Bokuto’s face split into a grand smile that showed off his sparkling pearly whites when he saw Kuroo making his way to him in the playground. He leaped off his swing to land directly in front of Kuroo. The boy was doubled over, his hand gripping his knees for support as he wheezed out, 

“Hey-ha, Bo.” 

The five year old glanced up to find his friend laughing softly. His black hair whipped around his face and the corners of his eyes were wrinkled with silent amusement.

“You didn't run all the way here, did you?”

Kuroo huffed, puffing our his cheeks, “Of course not. Now come on slow poke, last one is a rotten egg!” Without telling where, he took off with Bokuto at his heels.

“Oh, you're on!”

**…...**

“So your mom is coming home today too, huh?” Kuroo wiped the sweat on his brow with his shirt as he peeked at Bokuto above the fabric. He was leaning against the lamp post looking equally exhausted with the dusk glow illuminating his golden skin. Black strands slick with sweat stuck to his forehead but his gold eyes shone with pride and a fond smile ghosted his lips.

“Hell yeah she is! My dad is making so much food, it's gonna be awesome.” He glanced at Kuroo before saying, “You can come too, ya know. I mean with your mom and dad…”

Kuroo scratched his neck before shaking his head, “Thanks bro, but I don't think Okaa-san will let me. Plus, I bet she makes  _ waay _ better food than your  _ dad. _ ” He stuck out his tongue; his eyes were squeezed shut so he couldn't see Bokuto’s incredulous expression.

“Oh ho ho? We'll see about that. Race you back?”

Kuroo only smirked, “What does that have to do with our parents’ cooking, you dumb owl?”

Bokuto’s eyebrow shot up in question before settling with a smirk of his own, “I guess you're just a  _ scaredy cat.”  _

He was rewarded with a playful scowl, “Oh ho ho,” he shot back, “You're going down.”

“Right back at ya!”

Childish laughter echoed through the empty street as they both made their way back.

**……**

Kuroo’s eyes glimmered as he ran his way home after saying bye to Bokuto. It was nearly dusk and he hoped that his mother didn’t mind him being so late.  _ It won’t matter anyway; Oto-san will protect me!  _ His nervous smile turned gleeful with that thought. When he reached his house, a quaint one-story with an even smaller front yard, he was practically leaping with fervor. Just as Kuroo stepped up to turn the knob he heard the familiar sound of glass smashing against wood. The same sound that his mother tried to prevent him from hearing whenever they passed the local bar. That exact crisp  _ clang! _ that had children on their knees, begging- _ pleading  _ for mercy when their parents stagger to them with a raised hand that promised pain. Kuroo released a shaky breath and nudged the door open, only for it to creak ever so slightly as if reluctant to show the boy what laid ahead.

“Okaa-san?”

**……**

“Okaa-san!”

Bokuto leaped into his mother’s arms. His heart hammered against his ribcage as his mother picked him up as high as she could. She put him down only for him to jump around her like a puppy. 

“Kaa-san, Kaa-san, you're home! Tou-san, Kaa-san’s home-did you see? Come on, we have to show him!”

Bokuto tugged at the helm of her dress until he heard a chuckle.

“Ah, you silly boy, how do you think I got in?” 

Her son’s golden orbs widened with realization before a light blush lit his face. He puffed out his cheeks and looked away in embarrassment.

“W-well, Oto-san made a bunch of food so let’s go eat. He’s probably in the kitchen.” Bokuto tried vainly to change the subject when he was suddenly lifted from under his arms. He gasped in surprise as his mother pressed him close to her chest as if trying to squeeze the little sunshine into her heart.

“I missed you so much,did you know that? I thought about you every single day I was away.” Ryoko’s sudden confession was muffled into the boy’s dark strands. She breathed deeply and kissed his brow with a fond smile. Bokuto reveled at being the center of his mother’s attention especially when she spent most her time away on high rank missions. The five year old opened his mouth to respond only for his mother to set him down carefully and turn to head to the kitchen with the boy’s tiny hand enclosed with hers.

“Come on, my little fukuro. Let’s go eat.”

Bokuto clutched his mother’s hand, his eyes wandering up until he really  _ looked  _ at her _.  _ Ryoko had her snow white hair pulled up in tail and wore a black dress that was pinched at her waist showing off her slim figure, but only a fool would miss how she held herself up, like the well groomed soldier she was. The way his mother talked and moved made her give of a relaxing vibe but he knew better; her shoulders were tensed as if anything could jump out at them. Ryoko was like this half the time she came back from an especially gruelling week or two and when the boy did ask his father about it, he only patted his head replying, “Okaa-san is just a little sick so we just have to make her feel better, all right?” Bokuto had only frowned in annoyance, knowing that that wasn’t the reason, but left it alone. The boy took in his mother’s seemingly pleasant state and only gripped her hand tighter and tugged it for her to look back at him.

He offered a small smile, “I missed you too, Okaa-san. I’m glad you’re back.”

With that, Bokuto walked past her to the kitchen; his mother’s gaze turning soft as she followed her son.

**……**

_ It hurt. _

The boy did not know what exactly as he curled into a ball, trying to melt into the dark corners that supported him, that laid him bare for the lashes to strike home. Were it his legs, from trying to run away from this nightmare? Were it his arms, from trying to build a wall to protect him? Were it his eyes, now sore and puffy from the tears that now seemed to run dry? Or was it his head, from trying to understand why the  _ hell  _  his mother was standing in front of him, a broken wine bottle slipping between her fingers, why the bottle was getting closer by the second, and why his left cheek stung like a shard of glass had cut-  _ oh.  _

His trembling hand was brought to his face as he twisted his neck to see the piece embedded in the wall. His eyes darted back to the woman in front of him. His ears were ringing until he finally he heard snippets of what she was saying- _ screaming. _

_ Your fault _

_ -selfish- _

_ He was MINE _

_ -wish you were dead  _

_ “YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN HIS PLACE-” _

 Kuroo stared at the weeping figure ahead of him, now crouched into a small ball very much like himself. He blinked rapidly, trying rewind the scene he has just witnessed.  _ Oto-san. Oto-san will know what to do! _

 “Oto-san, help! Okaa-san- she's sick! Oto-san,  _ please. _ ”

 “HE'S NOT FUCKING HERE __ DAMMIT!  _ Don't you get it?  _ He's  _ never  _ coming back-he's gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone-”  Minami shook her head in despair, inky locks splattering across her face. Sobs racked through her chest as she buried her head in her hands, a crumpled scroll fell to the ground. Kuroo scrambled close enough to snatch it. He squinted at the characters, trying to make sense of them but it was no use; the ink was smudged with drunken tears.

 “Okaa-san, what did it say? Kaa-san!”

 The boy shook his mother's shoulders in vain, desperation gnawing at him. Minami looked up, her eyes red and cheeks carefully painted with tears. Her chapped lips trembled into an accusing twist, “Oto-san isn't here, Tetsu. Do you want me to spell it out for you? He's dead. D-E-A-D DAMMIT.” The woman's nails dug into his shoulders as she shook him like he had done only seconds ago. Kuroo blinked; that was not possible. His father had always been there, so long that he was a part of Kuroo, of his life. The boy shook his head as if trying to get the thought out of his head. Minami rambled on, “They said that he died protecting his colleague, that he died an honorable death. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HONORABLE- I just want him back.” 

 Kuroo never saw his mother this broken. She was a composed and rational-a woman made of steel, not this drunken, grief-stricken mess in front of him; though he didn't feel better himself. With a shaking hand, he reached for his mother. 

 “Oto-san-he’ll come back. Oto-san wouldn't leave us. Kaa-san, don't cry, it'll be okay.” Kuroo's own tears spilled down his cheeks, his lips trembling with anguish and fear. 

 The boy pushed the strands out of his mother's face and huddled closer for warmth, comfort - a sense of closure. What he was not expecting was another slap to the face bringing him back to harsh reality. Kuroo stumbled back with a hand to his sore cheek; his pupils were blown wide as another palm flew towards his face, the same palm that had fed and cared for him. He braced himself and shut his eyes, his stance crouched low and waiting. The hit that he prepared himself for never came, no; the one that delivered the pain was a thousand times worse. His skin prickled and stung as if a million needles were seeping into his pores, repeatedly pulling in and out until red was now spilling from both his cheeks. His feet were planted to the floor as if stuck in wet cement.

Heavy breathing made him look up to his mother. What was standing in front of him, with a hunched back and black ribbons hung over its face- this was not his beloved Okaa-san.  _ This was - _

Neck twisting in a sickening crack, head slowly rising to pin a boy 

_ \- not real _

With eyes darker than the pits of Hell and an anger that sparked hotter than the endless fires of the Devil’s sins itself,

_ \- a nightmare _

a tongue lashing out to lick chapped lips as if already tasting innocent blood

_ \- a monster _

a mouth that had been curved into gentle smile was now tainted with a grin inked with dark desire that only Demons wore

_ \- Okaa-san? _

……

_ “He saved me- Haru! It went right through his heart and it was meant for me- I should have take-” _

Bokuto pressed his ear to the cool wood as his father murmured soft comforts on the other side. 

_ -not your fault _

_ You belong here-with us _

_ Don't say that, _

_ Deserve to live- _

_ -mine, I love you _

Bokuto’s eyes widened at the sound of soft footsteps heading the opposite way. He turned the knob, cringing slightly as it whined in protest, to catch his father kissing his mother's brow as he led her with a hand pressed against her spine to their room. Bokuto lightly shut the door and flopped onto his bed, a frown sneaking its way to his lips. He flipped over to his side as curled into a smaller ball; he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. The restless boy shifted to his back and stared at the ceiling, mouthing the words that his father had said. 

_ You belong here  _

It was not the first time he had heard those words; his father had whispered it to his mother multiple times. As much as he hated seeing her that miserable, Bokuto could not help but allow the curiosity to gnaw at him, his thoughts flying through his head.

_ What had happened in the past few days?  _

_ Who was Okaa-san talking about? _

_ Will she ever get better? _

Bokuto followed the grooves etched into the ceiling hoping it would lead to some kind of answer. 

He did not expect a response so soon.

_ Tap tap _

Small hands slid under the pillow to grip a kunai but his mouth was ready to shout for his parents. Bokuto’s eyes peered over his pillow to find a murky silhouette outside his window. He was just about to lose it when he heard a faint murmur- a familiar one.

“Bokuto… Bokuto, please! It’s-” 

“Kuroo.”

The boy stared out the window at his friend, the weapon still in hand but made no move to let him in.

“How do you know where I live?”

Kuroo put his hand on the thin glass, his voice sounding distant as he said, “I walked you home after school once remember? You said that I should stay but I said no.”   

Bokuto stared at where his hand was pressed against the window, it was small and fragile with only the moonlight to illuminate the bloody cuts  not only on his hand but his-

_ Wait _

Bokuto jumped off his bed and slid open the window and carefully pulled his friend in trying not worsen the wounds. Kuroo opened his mouth to explain but there was no need.

“What happened?” The boy took them in his hands gently and examined them. Kuroo looked away.

“I fell on the way here.”

“You dumbass, why did you come here?! You should've gone to your mom- hell, you should be at home!”

Kuroo inhaled sharply at the mention of his mother. His lips quivered as he spoke,

“I, uh, I didn't want to disturb her.”

“Didn't want to disturb- What the hell are you thinking? I'm calling my mom, she's probably worried about you. Next time you run away from home give me heads up so I can -”

Bokuto was already walking towards the door when Kuroo yanked him back. 

“You can't. Please, Bo.” Kuroo gave a weak laugh, it was a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood. “It was just a nightmare anyways.” He wasn't lying but Bokuto was still not buying it.

“But your dad came back today-”

“He didn't come back and he's never going to! Okaa-san said it was my fault-mine- it is, isn’t it? Now she’s so sad, so broken without him. What do I do? How do I fix-?” Kuroo had broken into tears that mixed into his dried blood. He was red, a blinding red of pain, anguish, fear, and guilt. He felt a hand covering his bloody one and looked up to see golden eyes furrowed with worry. The color dimmed to a dull grey as the moonlight sneaked past Kuroo’s back. They were on the bed when Bokuto said,

“You can stay here but you have to tell me what happened tomorrow.” 

Kuroo sagged with relief but tensed again when hearing the end of the sentence. He nodded nonetheless, the weight feeling lighter than before he came in. Both of the boys quickly tucked themselves into bed with Kuroo tightly curled against his chest and Bokuto humming a song his mother sang when he used to be scared of thunder. He could feel his friend dozing off slowly as he kissed Kuroo’s brow like his father had to his mother that night.

_ You belong here. _


End file.
